Hell's Bells
by Miss Pennyfeather
Summary: A different take on the first book including a Bella with a backbone and a smarmy Edward. Read if you like.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Those Hazy Crazy Days

You know how there are those indie girls that just love to say things like "I love walking in the rain" or "I love watching the darkened sky"?

Yeah, those girls need some shock therapy and a slap in the face.

Me, personally, I like being dry. And I like wearing shorts and walking down the street like I'm on the beach. I enjoy high temperatures. The kinds that make you want to take your skin off. And I couldn't live without the old hammock in the back yard. Take Arizona from me and you take away all the fun.

No wonder that, when mum's hormones started raging and she decided to spend more time with that pack of muscles she calls boyfriend, thus banishing me to the rainy lands of Washington, I got pretty pissed.

Banish might sound like a strong word, but how can I describe her actions? One day she thinks that I need to bond with my dad and the next she's already bought me a plane ticket. It would've been nice to have a say in this, maybe even get a chance to declare my obvious _no_ to the entire scheme, but then again who listens to teenagers? When I try and talk to her about these things, she puts on the invisible earplugs. All adults seem to think we're all very confused and what we just need is to come to terms with reality. Now, their definition of reality is very weak. If you ask any of them, they will give you a bland, vague peppy answer, which goes to show they have no idea what they're talking about. And they don't have a clear idea about life either. Or why they live it.

But what can you do?

I had to move to the small town of Forks and stay with my dad for a while. He's a cheerful fellow. He's the town sheriff. Exciting, eh?

I have to admit my father is a lot more likeable than my artsy mother that just rediscovered the age of fifteen. He's a redneck that drives a wicked car and eats only fast food and sugary products. What's not to love?

Catching up with my dad wouldn't be such a bad thing, you see, if only we didn't have to live in this town.

Forks is one of those small towns that give Stars Hollow (Gilmore Girls) a run for its money. Not only is it inhabited by the biggest kooks in the world, it's also most likely a natural reservation. I swear every inch of this place is green.

And I do love nature and forests and frolicking in the middle of the night, but when you've got so many plants around you, you tend to feel like you're Poisoned Ivy.

And it always rains. I mean it. It's not the English rain that sort of gets you in a mellow mood, writing poetry, listening to Radiohead and eating curry.

No, this rain makes you want to smash a guitar in someone's face. It's chaotic and it's very cold.

It doesn't allow you to get out of the house without having three sweaters on. It also makes you yell at the sky to go screw himself, literally. Not very ladylike I know.

But, that's what I did the first day I arrived there.

Charlie, my dad, was really excited about this little project. He had prepared my own room, had even bought some vegetables and had rented, God knows why, _Runaway Bride_, in the hope that we would definitely make a connection after watching a girly romance.

The house was comfy and warm, but once you stepped outside, you were attacked by outlandish, blazing winds that wanted to rip your face apart.

The back garden was beautiful, but I couldn't imagine spending a minute there on this weather.

So I spent most of my time inside. My dad was a man full of anecdotes.

'So, how is your mum doing? Still with that jock boy?'

'Dad, she writes to you monthly…'

'Yeah, yeah, but I just wanted to check. Besides, I can't read those damn emails.'

'Well, she's still hung up on that douchebag.'

'Hey, let's not talk like that about your mum's boyfriend. It was her choice after all. And if he makes her happy, then that should be enough,' he was telling me at dinner. We were eating broccoli and chicken.

'See, that's what you guys are conditioned to think. That's never enough. Don't you know women always want more? If you give them happiness, they're going to look for drama. You watch mum invent an excuse to break up with him just so she could have a change in her life,' I commented.

'Isabel, I doubt it's going to happen like that. Your mother just wants something stable. And if a sports guy is giving her that…'

'Oh, he's giving her something else,' I replied. He was about to get upset, but I quickly changed the subject.

'So, dad, got any schools around here? Not that I'm dying to sit in a classroom with a bunch of boring people, but I have to finish my education so I can perform as an exotic dancer.'

'That's…that's a joke right?'

'Maybe,' I said, smiling.

'Well, your mum and I already took care of that. You'll be going to the only high school in town. You start the following week, I think. It's a decent place, you know, quiet, nothing happens. The kids are all average Joes that do no harm. I think you'll fit in.'

'Yeah, it sounds like a good place for neurotics. And Sylvia Plath,' I said.

'Isn't better to be away from all that hustle and bustle in those big cities?'

'Well dad, since you still use expressions such as 'hustle and bustle' I have to tell you I am missing the gas fumes right about now. No, really now, this place is very neat, but have you noticed it rains and it rains and it rains and…oh yeah, it rains?'

'It barely thaws,' he protested.

'Yeah and the tornadoes from 1967 were just summer breezes,' I joked.

I couldn't convince him the weather wasn't quite spectacular. He loved the place. And I had to admire his fortitude.

I didn't know how I'd survive here, no matter how nice and peaceful it was.

* * *

First day of high school, I walked all the way to school. And let me tell you, it took me a good ten minutes until I found the place. It looked like a seniors' home. I was expecting to see old ladies pop out and wave at me with their silky handkerchiefs, but I digress. I did find the front door. What ticked me off was a poster that wrote "Gym Room holding Star Factory auditions." I recoiled slightly. Who would want to do that? I saw a girl inspect the poster with interest.

I guess some people never learn.

Everyone around me looked just as normal and bland as in my old high. The only difference was that I was the new girl.

You know what that means, right? All these shmucks wanted to know my 'life story.'

'Where do you come from?'

'Do you miss Baywatch?'

'Is the Death Valley in Arizona or Nevada?'

'What's your sign?'

'Did you ever run away with a biker?'

Yeah, that never gets old. And you have no way of avoiding these questions. You just have to take a deep breath and give them some crappy answers that won't matter anyway. Because you don't get to know people this way.

First girl I talked to was a blonde bombshell called Jessica. She reminded me of Cameron Diaz, thankfully without the annoying verbose. She was quite nice and fun to be around. She was bubbly and full of life. Reminded me of my old friends. She showed me around school and was kind enough not to ask me whether I had seen the cast of Baywatch or had autographs of every member.

Of course, her male friends on the other hand started bombarding me with questions the minute I sat down at lunch next to her.

'So did you meet any famous people?'

'If Joe DiMaggio's nephew counts as one…' I replied bored.

'Who?' the guy called Mike asked confused.

'You wouldn't know him unless you had arthritis.'

'What's that, some kind of disease?' he asked laughing.

I decided to keep quiet on that one. The more I looked at him, the more I realized he was one of those NSYNC boys.

'So Isabella? What a pretty name… was it inspired by anything?' another guy asked me.

'Nah, not really. Or maybe just my mum's Southern pride kicking in. I hated her for about three years till I got over it,' I explained.

'Wow, you really mean that?' the guy asked.

This was clearly_ my _entourage.

'Yes, I almost became an arsonist all because of my name. Just call me Bells, okay?' I said.

'Bells, huh? Can I ring your bell then?' another Asian guy asked, smirking.

'No and if you throw more punch lines like that you're gonna wish you had a bell,' I replied sweetly.

'Told you she's awesome!' Jessica said, punching me playfully in the shoulder. 'She totally owned you!'

Just then I saw the door of the cafeteria fly open and a pair of pasty-white kids came in. They all had this vague, mysterious aura about them, but mostly, it was the fact that they looked as if some bright spotlights were turned on them. That or they appeared in Sports Illustrated.

There were two couples; a very pretty blonde girl and a bulky, unfriendly looking guy, then this airhead girl that twirled more than walked, holding the hand of a very feminine-looking male whose hair had suffered some malfunctioning since it looked like a wild raccoon and finally there was this other guy that walked behind them like he wanted to be anywhere else but there. He looked pretty sad. Like he was bored out of his mind.

He also looked like he was going to vomit. Or maybe that was just his complexion.

'What's up with those guys?' I asked.

'Oh, they're the Cullens,' Jessica told me, looking away.

'The Cullens? Like the Brady's Bunch or what?'

'No, they're just brothers, in a way. I mean, they were adopted by Doctor Cullen who works at the clinic, but they're pretty strange. They sure don't act like brothers and sisters. They're all up in their face, 24/7. They don't sit with us. They're more like an elite. Sitting alone and all that crap.'

'Oh, I see. Snobs and the like?'

'Well, they're not arrogant, they're just very withdrawn. They prefer only their company. I mean even Edward, the youngest, is so isolated and quiet. I tried getting a date with him cuz he's pretty hot but all he did was stare at me like I was a ghost or something. I don't think he's even into girls. He's never been seen dating one. I bet they're all emos or something.'

'Well, they sure have the fashion to back that up,' I commented staring back at them.

For some reason, that weird kid Edward stared back too. I had to stifle a laugh. He looked so ridiculous! He reminded me of those brooding guys in Anne Rice's novels.

I think he saw me giggle, because he turned away a bit annoyed.

'So, Bells, ready for classes?' Jessica asked.

'I've got Biology now, I think,' I said looking over the schedule.

'Oh, lucky you, you'll get to spend some quality time with Edward,' she said laughing.

'Yeah, I get the pasty kid,' I said rolling my eyes.

When I reached the Biology class almost all the students were there. Mr. Angst was there too, sulking over something. I really don't get these kids that always have a reason to look morose.

I had nowhere else to sit so I headed towards his desk. He looked up annoyed and for a moment, I could swear a flicker of disgust crossed his face.

Well, I wouldn't let him off the hook now.

'Hi there, mind if I sit here?'

He nodded coldly. And there it was! The disgust vehemently crossing his face again.

'Thanks. I'm Isabella, actually Bells. I'm new, I mean I just moved here. You must be Edward.'

I extended my hand but he didn't take it.

'Promise I washed it,' I joked but he still didn't take it.

'No thanks, I'm not big on physical contact. But it's nice meeting you,' he replied.

First impression: what a douche.

'Same here. Do you have a skin condition or something or do you use powder? Because let me tell you, even my mum, who just stuffs a makeup kit on her face, doesn't look like that.'

He stared at me condescendingly.

'I'm just paler than most. Not a big thing. Certainly not makeup.'

'Just wondering, you know, cuz around here they call you the weird kid. And no wonder, I mean what with your complexion and smoldering gaze. Makes you think twice…'

He stared at me in shock this time.

'Just messing with you,' I said chuckling. 'That's just the way I get to know people. By freaking them out.'

'You didn't really succeed. You're just rude and looking for attention most likely.'

'Well, snap! You figured me out! But you're probably a snob so it's a good fit,' I replied smiling.

'Let's just get over this lab work, okay?' he asked.

'Hey, you're the boss,' I said pushing the microscope towards him.

As I looked around the class, I realized people were staring at me. The new girl scent was still on me. Plus, I was sitting with Captain Intensity over here so I didn't make quite an impression, did I?

But watching this guy sit next to me, bothered by my presence, made me feel a little bit better about being here, in this school, in this town.

It started raining outside. Fantastic.


	2. Chapter 2

Chpater 2: Goddamn Rain and...other incidents

On Monday it rained. On Tuesday it rained. On Wednesday it rained. On Thursday it was windy and then it rained. Ten bucks if you can guess what happened on Friday.

Yep, you guessed it. It rained even more.

I wrote my mom an email telling her she was going to pay once I became an elite CIA spy.

_Dear Mum,_

_Hi, how have you been? Are you having fun in New Jersey? I suppose it's a lot warmer there than here. I just checked on the internet and it's a solid ten degrees warmer. I read that Michael will be heading off to North Carolina next. Yes, I am reading the Sports news now because of you. I hope you're happy._

_I also hope that you will approve of my new scholastic orientation. I am no longer going to study literature. I will apply for the Academy and maybe become a police officer. Then in due time I will join the Secret Services. All this after some hard training. I know that once out of there I won't be able to have any sort of emotion. Not even for caramel ice cream or for you. And that is when I will exact my revenge. You might ask yourself 'why is my only child possessed by such evil, unhealthy thoughts?'. Well, have you had the decency to turn on a TV and see what the weather is like here? When you see me in a canoe, my legs already turned to fish scales, you will understand. And don't hold it against me if I am the one holding the rifle._

I was going to send this wonderful epistle but just when I was about to press the Send button, the power went off.

That's right, it was the rain!

And I could have screamed in pain "Oh, the irony! The irony!" but I had too much dignity for that.

I started cursing like Winnie from the _Wonder Years_. Well, like Winnie if she had ever sworn. In her life.

'Goddamn rain with your goddamn thunders and lightning that cause Goddamn power outs, Goddammit!'

Well, now without internet to watch _House_, I was a poor sucker stuck in an empty room.

I couldn't read either. Unless I found some candles.

Would dad be such a romantic guy? Highly unlikely.

I went, no crawled, downstairs and hit my shins like fifty times and when I reached the living room I saw dad getting dressed.

'Oh, Bells, good, I thought you were sleeping. The power went out, but you can find a flash light in the medicine cabinet. I have to go. Something urgent came up at the station.'

'Someone burgled the pawnshop or what?'

'Nope, it's actually serious. Some animal attack.'

'There are animals that can actually attack here? I thought only Disney rabbits and squirrels lived here.'

'Nah, those were eaten ages ago. I'd better go check it out though.'

'Um, I know this will sound a bit odd, but can I come? Sitting around in a dark, empty house ain't as fun as it used to be.'

'And going to the police station is better?'

'At least they have neon lights.'

'Well…sure, I guess you can come. All my colleagues can finally meet you. But if there's anything messy, you have to stay out of it, okay?'

'Don't worry, I'm not a big fan of dismembered…anythings. I hate SAW.'

'Why would you hate saws?'

'Not saws dad, but S.A.W.'

'And what the hell is that?' he asked, a thin line appearing at the corner of his eye.

'It's a movie that aims to be clever. They make people cut themselves up.'

'It takes a movie to get people to do that?'

'No, no…in the movie there's this guy and…you know what? Nevermind.'

'Right…I probably shouldn't. Well take a jacket and hop in the car.'

I took _three_ jackets and then hopped in the awesome police car. I call it awesome because you feel you're in _Colombo_, the detective series, when you ride in it. It's got those smokey windows that look very old-fashioned and that bumper sticker that just screams bad-ass all the way through. The paint is a bit chipped, which only adds to the charm.

'Can I drive this after you no longer can?' I asked sweetly.

'No way in hell,' he answered stiffly. I guessed it was personal.

When we arrived at the police station, there were five cars already parked in front.

Although the cars, the electrically lit red signs and the cold, white windows, stashed with black files in the corners of the rims were striving to make the place look intimidating, it looked more like an abandoned horse shed.

'Hmmm, five cars. This must be serious then,' dad muttered, trying to find his cigarettes.

We got out and went inside. There was a riot going on. A lot of people were shouting and arguing. I saw two grown-ups holding a child that was crying. Next to them was a boy whose entire arm was wrapped in bandages but it was still bleeding like it was Niagara Falls. The ambulance was on its way.

'Madam, please calm down! We're doing everything we can to establish what happened,' one cop told the mother. She was being hysterical.

'My son got bitten almost to death by some…horrible creature! And you want me to calm down? How can we live here anymore if some dangerous animals are alive in those forests?'

And suddenly Forks was turning into a gothic backdrop for crimes and bloody mysteries that only took place on _True Blood_.

But God, that guy's arm was messed up, alright. I didn't want to admit it, but the old fear crept in. This was kind of unsettling.

'Wait a minute,' I said coming closer to the boy. 'Mike?'

'Oh, Bells? Hey,' he said looking pale and ashen as he lay on a leather couch that was already dripping blood.

'Oh my God, Mike, I can't believe it's you. What happened?'

'I don't know exactly…I was playing football with some friends on the beach and…we lost the ball in the forest so I went in search for it…but I fell down and hit my head and next thing I know someone was slashing at my arm…it was…well it was worse than in Texas Chain Massacre…'

'Did you happen to see who did that to you?'

'N-o, I c-couldn't, really, it was all hazy, b-but it was l-large…'

'But it wasn't a wolf?'

'There aren't any wolves around here!' the mother snapped at me. 'Sorry, it's just, we would've known that! Don't you think we asked?'

'How about a bear?'

'Oh, for heaven's Sake!' she exclaimed.

'Mike,' I continued ignoring her, 'did it look human?'

'N-no, or I d-don't know, m..maybe...'

He was slurring his words like he couldn't think straight. I patted his shoulder lightly.

'It's going to be okay.'

'Bells, I know I'm not your friend per se, but could you come to the hospital? I could…I could use someone…nicer there.'

'But what about your family?'

Yeah, I looked behind me and I understood him. His mom was acting like Hilary Clinton, his dad was whimpering in a corner, trying to bribe one of the cops and his little brother was already pissing his pants.

'I…I guess I could come.'

My completely boring night turned into a surreal medical adventure. Now I wasn't even missing _House_. It was coming to me. I was going to stay with a classmate I hardly knew, who had been bitten by some untimely werewolf in a forest that looked less dangerous than Central Park.

My dad drove me to the hospital and me and Mike's parents settled things with the nurse and the doctors and he was taken to the ER.

'Are you his girlfriend? Because he never tells us about them,' his mom asked, trying to make up for her hysterics at the police station.

'Oh, no, I am just a casual acquaintance.'

'Oh, pity…his last girlfriend was over twenty-five. She wasn't very nice, she even stole from our fridge – but, but this is not the time to say these things! Oh, Mikey!'

On the contrary, I think people start telling all sorts of things when they have to deal with these situations. They start rambling about things they would never normally share.

His little brother had started pushing and yelling, tears falling down his face uncontrollably. The father just juggled him up and down on his shoulder. It was getting on my nerves.

'That's it! Put a sock into that child's mouth!' I heard myself yell.

I was going to sock him myself, but I was called in the ward where Mike was. Apparently, he only wanted to see me.

His mother and father made some weak protests but eventually they let me through.

'Bells, what if they amputate my arm?' he asked me, sitting on his bed like a prisoner condemned to death.

'Hey, don't talk like that. It's just some scratches,' I said nonchalantly. Although a picture of a bloody arm, running down ER was starting to form in my head.

The nurse told me they would have to take him to surgery, but nothing too serious. Just rebuilding some tissues. But just the word surgery put me out.

He was going to be taken in an hour.

I stayed with him for another quarter of an hour before the parents burst in. The father just placed his brother in my arms, flinging his hands about as an excuse.

I groaned and took the monstrosity away from the ward.

'How about I go feed you? Aren't you hungry?'

But he wasn't. All he really wanted was attention. But not the kind of innocent attention, like when a child glues to your leg and refuses to let go. He was jumping up and down yelling.

So I dragged him with me down to the cafeteria. On the stairs, he managed to slip from my hold and run back upstairs. I followed him only to bump into a tall person that was clearly not looking where he was going.

'What are you doing here?' I barked, when I recognized the boy. It was Edward, from school.

Last time I had seen him, which was on Friday, we'd had a bit of a row. I wouldn't call it row but for him it must have been the quota of words he had ever spoken to me so I supposed some great impulse or feeling was making him do that.

He was wearing a very silly red and blue scarf that made him look like America's next Ted Bundy. I made a point of telling him so but he said he didn't care and that my fashion sense was not to be trusted. Then he pointed at my perfectly-normal sweater that had some coffee stains but was otherwise really nice and commented that I shouldn't give advice in my position.

Finally, I pulled it off his neck upset and put it on the table.

It was then that he started acting violently. He looked at me with clear loathing and snatched the scarf.

'What gives you the right to touch me or my belongings?'

And it all went downhill from there. I couldn't get him to be nice again or at least quiet.

So now that we had met again on the stairs of the hospital I wasn't looking forward to another round of his bickering.

He looked almost embarrassed to see me.

'I was just visiting my father,' he said sheepishly. 'He's a doctor here, you know.'

'He is? He wouldn't happen to be a surgeon, would he?'

'Why?'

'Mike just got attacked by some fiendish creature and needs some stitching up,' I said shrugging my shoulders.

His eyes widened visibly. He was also doing a bad job at hiding his tremor.

'Fiendish creature? In the forest?'

'Yeah…' I said eyeing him suspiciously. 'How did you know it was in the forest?'

'Well, where else would it attack?'

'How do you know it was an animal?'

'You said creature. What else could it be?'

'Well, gee, you don't know me. I could have called any raving man with a knife a fiendish creature,' I bit back.

'Where are you getting at?'

I sighed. 'I don't know. I'm freaked out. And I'm starting to suspect someone in this town is a werewolf.'

He chuckled. 'Nonsense, those things don't exist.'

'And you know that because?'

'I'm a rational man. And so are you.'

'Man? No thanks.'

He rolled his eyes and placed his hands in his pocket.

'Always have to be witty,' he muttered. 'But honestly, do you believe in that stuff?'

'Well…I would normally say no, but people around here, including my dad, keep telling me there are no wolves or bears in this forest, so unless Bambi mutated into a deadly hyena, I can only say that this animal remains a bit of a mystery.'

'And there's the possibility of it being a werewolf?'

'Well…anything goes in this world,' I said, folding my arms. 'I mean, someone like you is considered attractive in our school which is obviously not the case, so life's mysteries will always haunt us, no matter how uncanny.'

He made a face and was about to retort, but he calmed himself down and instead asked to see Mike.

'I would take you there, but I just lost his kid brother. And his family is holding him a hostage, Mike I mean.'

'Oh, that little kid locked himself in a bathroom, upstairs,' he said, shrugging his shoulders.

'Don't you think we should go get him out?' I asked, surprised.

'Why? It's the perfect place for him.'

'You would know...'

'Come on, let's go see my dad instead.'

'Why?'

He looked at me oddly.

'To talk about Mike. Plus, don't you want to meet him?'

'Don't you introduce your dad to your_ friends_?'

'No,' was the simple and illogical reply.

I had nothing to say to that so we climbed back up and I followed Edward to his dad's office.

'Why are you being nice now?' I asked.

'I'm being nice?'

And I could see the general surprise in his eyes. Fantastic.

'Yes, or at least it could enter that category.'

'Sorry, I wasn't aware. I'll try not to be.'

I could have almost slapped my forehead. 'Fine, don't be. You would eventually collapse if you tried being normal for more than one hour.'

'I am very normal,' he said.

'Oh, yeah, and I am Barbara Streisand,' I snorted.

He opened a door and gorgeous, blond haired man appeared beside us.

'This is my dad,' he said, 'Doctor Cullen.'

'Boy, you sure have a good-looking dad, Edward,' I said, ogling at the sheer perfection that was in front of me. Paul Newman could only get so far...

Dr. Cullen smiled and waved his hand.

'I'm old meat, at least for you young lady.'

'No way, you're definitely on the market,' I was going to say. But I checked myself.

He welcomed us into his office and stepped inside. I purposely watched his rear end as he walked away and tried not to feel too ashamed about it.

'You can stop drooling all over my dad,' Edward said between his teeth.

'Well, have you seen him? Wouldn't you turn gay for him?' I asked, incredulous.

He groaned and pushed me inside the office.


End file.
